


The Tender Touch.

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Massive fluff post Sybil's near-death for Edith.  AU around the time of Sybil's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tender Touch.

Elsie Hughes had known that Edith would be shaken by her sister's near-miss with death. She had not been at all surprised when Edith summoned her to her room, shutting then locking the door before slowly crumbling to the floor, sobbing bitterly. 

Elsie had moved closer and gathered the girl to her, gently stroking the girl's beautiful hair out of her eyes. 

"My poor wee girl."  
Edith flung her arms around Elise and sobbed into her shoulder. Elsie hushed her sweetly, gently rocking her lover even as she stroked the girl's back. 

"I know baby, I know."  
Edith began to purr in-between her sobs.   
"Shhh, my kitten."  
Edith began to suck on Elsie's neck. Elsie purred softly, stroking Edith's cheek gently.   
"Take me..."

Edith mewed.   
"You sure?"  
"Don't ask questions.... just do it Please."

Edith pleaded. Elsie smiled, kissing her gently even as she pulled the girl closer, her touch gentle even as she moved to brush aside the girl's clothing, taking her time to kiss her way down over Edith's chest, her lips closing around the girl's left breast even as her fingers slid into the girl. Edith mewed loudly.   
"Oh, my darling."

Elsie's murmur was honestly tender even as she settled into a slow but firm pace. Edith gasped and tried to speak but couldn't the pleasure was so intense. Elsie purred softly, slowly upping her pace a little. Edith began clawing at her lover's back. Elsie mewed and upped her pace again. Edith clawed and bit letting all her frustration out. Elsie continued to mew, slowly upping her pace. Edith began to pant as her climax approached.   
"That's it, come for me baby girl...."  
Edith screamed and came apart.


End file.
